Chasing Pavements
by gwathiel
Summary: In drakest of times leaves the bext of friend to only have each other to confide in. Will their relationship strong enough to become more? Will it have to just stay they way it is? Will it break apart? Will the war change the two forever? DM/OC Rated M


"Nina, please

**AN**: Ok here is the first chapter of Chasing Pavements. Please review, it means a lot and helps me right, if I don't get many reviews I might just have to stop writing. Hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think about it.

--

"Nina, please." The blonde boy begged his friend. The two were laying down, face up on his giant green bed. The four posted bed was placed in the middle of the spoiled boy's humongous room. "You can't leave me here all alone tonight. I can't take one more of my parent's social events. If you don't come tonight I will not come to school this year."

"Tempting, a year of Hogwarts with out the infamous Drcao Malfoy. That would be different." The rosy checked girl commented.

"Different, yeah that's the word. You wouldn't be able to survive a year with out me."

"That's probably true." The young brunette admitted with a childish giggle.

"So you'll stay tonight then?" He questioned starting to plead again. "I mean your mother is already coming, they mine as well take you when their here."

"Well first we have to convince her, and also we're probably going to have to join in some of the socializing so I'll have to go home and change any ways, and they just might keep me there." Serena pointed out trying to sound cleaver.

"What makes you think that your Mum won't let you come? She loves me, she loves my family. We're practically family Nina. Of course you'll be able to stay. Also, you can just burrow one of my mother's dresses; I'm sure she won't mind."

"What ever, you win Malfoy." Serena said in defeat. She sat up on the silk sheet looking down at her friend. "What's in it for me though?"

"What ever you want." He said moving his arm up and down his body. "I'm happy to serve."

"Ugh, as tempting as that is Drake, I'll pass." She was now getting off the bed. "This better be fun Malfoy. School starts in a few days, and I doubt my parents will let me out after tonight." Serena said now straightening out her baby blue cashmere dress.

"Come on Nina, don't you always have fun when you're with me?" Draco asked honestly, with his smirk.

"Come on, let's go for a walk, your room is getting kind of stuffy." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

The two walk down many of the grand white marble stair cases that the Malfoy Manner held until they were on the main floor, and headed out into Nercissa's movie set garden. They walked around with his arm slung over her shoulders, and hers sown tightly to his hip. They walked around for hours talking about nothing and laughing at every thing. That's how all their talks in the garden went; just pure fun and innocence. The bed room was for more of their serious talks. They spent most of their summers either in the Malfoy garden, or in one of their vacation homes.

This summer was different though. There were more talks in the bedroom in the past two months then they had had in the past two years. Every since the incident at the Ministry both of their mothers have seamed distant, yet both teenagers were needed so much.

They aimlessly wondered around the gardens until Mrs. Malfoy had called them into start getting ready for this evenings event. They headed into the house, and parted their ways to get ready for what was planned for the evening.

Serena's chestnut brown hair curled into loose sexy locks. Her make up was done simple, yet irresistible. The dress that Mrs. Malfoy allowed her to wear was a low cut, spaghetti strapped, olive green Versace dress that came to her mid thigh. Pair of gold hoops was the only other thing that she needed to make the outfit perfect.

"Thanks Nercissa." Serena said checking herself out in the floor length mirror in Mrs. Malfoy's walk in closet which was the size of any standard sized room.

"Oh it's my pleasure Serena. I bought the dress merely because I loved the colour. Once I tried it on though, it didn't have the same effect. Now that I see it on you, I know why I bough it. You can keep it after tonight it you want, it was made for you. At least that's how it fits darling, you have an amazing figure."

"Why thank you Nercissa, you have amazing taste." Serena said complementing her back.

"Well love I have to go down stairs and great every one. Would you mind grabbing Draco please?"

"Sure, I'll go see what state he's in." Serena said exiting the room, and headed in the direction of Draco's bedroom.

A light knock came to the wooden door and a simple, "Come in." was shouted to the door.

"Ready yet?" Serena asked taking the journey across his bedroom to the in suite washroom that Draco stood in trying to fix his hair.

"Just about, how about you, are you ready?"

"Yeah, your mother sent me to get you." Serena relied.

Finally his smoky eyes left the reflection of himself and the rested on the sight of Serena. "Well, you clean up good Nina." Was all his mind could think of as a complement.

"You too." Was all she could say in response.

"Can you help me tie this please?" Draco asked turning away from the mirror and stared at her.

"Yeah, sure." She responded and walked over to him. Her three inch gold stilettos clicked against the tiled floor as she made her way to help him. "You're helpless Malfoy." Serna pointed out as she reached for his silk black tie. He closed the space between them, making it easier for her to tie, but it just made her shift uncomfortably in her stance. She swore it got hotter as soon as Draco took the step, but she quickly shrugged off the feeling and began to help him. "What are you ever going to do with out me Malfoy?" She asked innocently.

"I don't have to worry about that Cornwell; I know that you're not going any where." Draco said using her last name now.

"Are you sure about that Drake?" She asked honestly wanting the truthful answer.

"Yeah." He said pulling her into a hug. "You're not going any where and either am I. We've been around each other way to much in order to let go. We'll always have each other. Why, are you scared that I'm going some where?"

She slowly shook her head from left to right. "Just wondering where your head is."

"Well let's get down stairs. We'll talk more about this later Nina."

The two of them headed down to the party arms intertwined. They drank champagne and socialized until dinner was over, and it was safe for the pair to disappear from the party.

"Ah, my feet are killing me." Serena said flinger herself on the comfortable bed throwing her shoes off in different directions. "So Drake, you promised me fun, and I want it." Draco started to take off his tie, and then his shirt. "Wow Drake, I told you no."

"Shut it Cornwell. Don't act like you haven't seen this before. I'm just trying to get comfy; you can borrow something if you want."

"Might as well." She said not wanting to argue at this point in time. Draco threw her some boxers and a white wife beater. "Drake, can you help me with this?" She asked as he had only his boxers on. "I can't get the zipper down."

"Now who's helpless?" Draco asked mockingly. He gently moved her hair over shoulder brushing her skin. He placed the tiny zipper between his index finger and thumb and his three remaining fingers lingered on her skin sending shivers through her body as they followed the lead down her back. "There you go." He whispered into her ear.

"Thanks." Serena said, but the words barely left the tip of her tongue. She let the dress drop to her boney ankles; she silently stepped out of it and pulled on the cotton boxers. She pulled the top over her head now sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She heard him pull something out of the bedside draw. "Here you go." He said tossing something across the bed.

"So this is our fun?" Serena asked picking up the bottle of fire whiskey.

'Yeah, sorry I didn't plan this weeks in advance. I promised you that we would talk, so we can talk now." He said defencively.

"No it's fine." She said unscrewing the new bottle and taking the first swig. After 20 minutes of them taking shot after shot, they both were starting to feel the effects of the burning, brown liquid.

"So truth or dare Drake?" Serena asked starting their 5th round of the game.

"Um dare, you already know every thing about me."

"True." She said pursing her finger to her lips trying to think of a good dare fit for the Draco Malfoy. "Oh, I got it. Break up with Parkinson."

"You can't dare me to make life altering decisions Nina."

"Life altering? You have one night stands with girls, while still going out with her. I'm surprised she hasn't broken up with you herself yet."

"What ever, I'll break up with her. About time anyway." Draco said finally realizing everything she said was right. "Ok, your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"Oooh, what can I make Serena Cornwell do?" Draco said starting to ponder all of the possible choices that he could inflect on his victim. "Ok, how about this one? No more sex."

"What? You cant be serious Drake."

"Oh but I am. I dare you to not have any more sex until…Christmas."

"That is no fair! My dare was saving you, I did you a favor. This, this is just torture."

"Torture? I'm sure that you can handle it Serena. You don't need all those guys, do you? Not unless you're chickening out?"

"Oh, I am not chicken. I'll do your little dare Malfoy. I can hold out for four months. Now if I asked you to do that you would die." Draco smirked at this remark knowing in all the glory how true it was. "So truth or dare Drake?"

"Ha nice try, truth." Draco picked trying to avoid the same fate as his friend.

She knew that he would pick this, and her mind wondered to the question in her mind. The one question that she needed to have answered, but couldn't dare ask it with out getting so emotional. "Why?"

"Why what?" Draco asked raising a crooked eye brow questioning what his real question was.

"Why?" Serena asked again reaching for his left hand, exposing the bare pale skin of his under arm. "Why?" She repeated again in a light whisper, but the sound of her voice sent a shock wave through his body. Her fingers lingered on the skin, tenderly tracing the mark imprinted there.

"I had to, I already told you that." He said trying to explain himself. He wanted to move his arm, but he did not want her touch to disappear.

"But after everything that happened last year, why would you do it?" She asked trying to make sense of his decision. She turned her head away from him; not wanting to hear what could escape his mouth.

He gently tilted her face back to his, his thumb know tracing her jaw line tenderly. "I have to. I can't tell you, and I'm sorry that I'm keeping you out, but everything will be known soon." He said, his thumb still brushing her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just want this to be all over. I want my family back, you included." She said staggering off of the bed heading for the door not wanting to say any more on the subject. "I'm going to bed Draco, I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking out the double doors and crossing the hallway to her own personal guest room.


End file.
